


Here With You

by arachi



Category: Twisted Wonderland - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachi/pseuds/arachi
Summary: Vil is tired and stressed, he needs a reliever and what's better than a hug from your most trusted 'friend'?
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Here With You

"When you say you'll arrive at early morning, I didn't think you mean this early."

Putting Rook's complaint aside, Vil drops his carriage and hugs the man in front of him without saying anything. He's tired and stressed, he needs a reliever and what's better than a hug from your most trusted 'friend'?

Since they were already graduated, they do not see each other much now. Rook living his life in French countryside and Vil living his busy celebrity life moving from a country to another.

The fashion week always ends in Paris and it means the end of work so he usually take more time in French to visit Rook and spending time together with him.

Rook picking Vil's carriage and slowly walk into his room and lock his small house from inside. Vil hugging him makes the walking hard but he's not complaining, he loves it when Vil's being clingy since it's rarely happen. Rook puts the carriage randomly and trying to take Vil's coat off before putting him to the bed fully knowing he doesn't had enough sleep lately—without breaking the hug.

"How was the last show going?" Rook asks, stroking the hair of man in his arm gently.

"Tiring."

Rook lets out a small chuckle hearing the simple answer. Tighten the hug, he kisses Vil's head. "You should sleep then. It's four in the morning."

Vil humming as respond. And they both just laying on the bed, hugging each others, legs intertwined, Rook stroking Vil's head. No one said a thing, there's no other sounds except for their breathing sounds and clock ticking. Vil loving this so much. No phone ringing, no people talking, no car buzzing. He wishes he could live this peacefully forever.

"What do you think about me quiting my job?"

Rook's eyebrows furrowed. Didn't expected the sudden serious question from half sleeping Vil.

"Hm? Why so sudden?"

Vil lifts his face to see Rook, the head stroke stop. Vil's mouth opened a bit, he's about to say something but he blinks fast intead, losing his words on the tip of his tongue.

"Is something happen, Vil?"

"Nothing happened, I was just thinking it'd be amazing to live here."

"In.. here?"

"Yes, here. With you."

Rook tilts his head. Clearly confused. "Why?"

Nice question. Why does he want to give up his glimmering life he's been building since he was child only to live in a small house in countryside with Rook? Vil doesn't even know why. He just said whatever comes in his mind, which is very usual of him since he always think twice before doing anything.

Maybe because he loves him? Can they even call this love? They do know each other for years now and even after all these years they're still in contact despite Vil's busy schedule and Rook free life, they're still occasionally meet or talk via phone, they even do things like what a couple do. But there's never a confession between them. They just know they have each other trust and will come to the other to seek for comfort no matter what.

"You know what, nevermind." Vil says finally as he continue to lay down next to Rook. Wrap his hand on Rook's body, burying his face in other's chest, seeking for a warm in cold 4 AM.

"I don't mind though," Rook says. Vil wishes he could answer but his eyelids are heavy and he has no energy left to speak. Hypnos is pulling him into the dreamland. "I do love you after all."


End file.
